Camshaft adjustors are technical assemblies for adjusting the phase positions between a crankshaft and a camshaft in an internal combustion engine.
It is known from WO 2011 138 136 A1 to arrange a volume reservoir in a camshaft adjustor, it being possible to suck hydraulic fluid from the pressure chambers out of said volume reservoir in the event of a negative pressure.